1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seating structures for small to mid-sized watercraft. The present invention relates more specifically to modifications to traditional leaning posts used as standing and sitting supports for persons on stationary or moving watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most small to mid-sized motorized watercraft are fitted with what are commonly known as leaning posts. Leaning posts for boats are typically seat structures that are elevated so as to allow for use not only as seats, but also as back support structures for an individual standing on the deck of the boat. Many situations and conditions require or prefer that boat occupants stand in order to safely and comfortably operate or travel as passengers on the moving watercraft. For the boat operator, leaning posts are frequently positioned on the deck so as to allow the operator to manipulate the controls of the boat while having their back supported to maintain balance, especially when the boat accelerates forward or to the side. Many other situations and conditions on a boat give preference to the occupant standing as opposed to sitting, such as when traveling at low speed over waves or when fishing, where a wider view of the surroundings is required or desired.
Leaning posts have heretofore generally been structured as rigid support devices, although most typically include cushioned seats and/or leaning surfaces. For the most part, the only comfort that traditional leaning posts provide is offered through the thickness and resilient support of the seat cushions and leaning cushions. The frames associated with leaning posts are typically rigid tubular aluminum constructions from 1″ to 2″ in diameter, with 1¼″ and 1½″ in diameter being typical. While such frames are typically strong and relatively lightweight, their rigidity adds little to the comfort of the user, especially when the watercraft is traveling through rough water.
It would be desirable to have a leaning post structure that provided greater resilience and therefore greater comfort to the operator and occupants of the watercraft beyond the simple seat cushion or leaning cushion support. It would be desirable to have such a resilient structure incorporated into the frame of a leaning post in a manner that increased comfort and maintained firm support. It would further be desirable if existing leaning post structures could be modified so as to incorporate the components necessary to increase the resiliency and comfort of the leaning post. It would be desirable if the components necessary to modify an existing leaning post could be assembled into kit form in a manner that would allow the average boat owner to easily modify their leaning post without requiring special tools or technical skills for the modification.